Consequences of Captivation
by A Warped View Of Reality
Summary: So Naruto is Naruta, goes to an English bording school and hates Saskue Uchiha. Right. Just your average Naruto story then. FemNar/Sasuke, Shikamaru/OC, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Kiba, Sakura/Gaara. First in the Consequences trilogy.
1. Just One Drink

-Chapter One-

-Just One Drink-

"I _hate_ my life!" I say despondently, examining my orange and black nails.

"I know you dress like one, but don't go all emo on me now." An upside down wall of dark blue hair ending with green says.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sas." I reply sarcastically. The hair flies as the owner sits up on the top bunk of our bed sharply.

"_Never_ call me Sas!" My best friend, Saskia Martin cries in horror. "I sound like one of those preps like Sakura, Ino and Temari!"

"Remind me again why we have to share a room with them?" I query.

"I think the Head said something about 'building friendships', I dunno; my brain automatically switches off when she starts talking." Kia replies.

"At least you don't have to work with the number one cheerleader and that bastard Uchiha." I slam my fist into my palm just thinking of that annoyingly gorgeous supposed football star of the future. Kia snickers.

"It's _so_ obvious you like him!" I groan, letting a hand cover my black lined blue eyes.

"Not that again! I. Do. _Not_. Like. Uchiha!"

"Who likes Sasuke? Oh, silly me, I should be asking who _doesn't_ like Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino, her best friend, collapse in a fit of giggles. Me and Kia look at each other before simultaneously swinging ourselves out of our respected seats, mine being the window ledge and Kia's the bed, and making a beeline for the door.

"Sas?" Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "You're more than welcome to stay, Temari's coming and we're painting our nails!" For some unknown reason, Sakura, Ino and Temari (aka the three Barbies) accept Kia to the lengths of inviting her to their sleepovers and parties. It must be something to do with her hair; it seems a rule that to be one of the Barbies, you must have died hair. Sakura's is bubblegum pink, Ino's bleached blonde and Temari a dark gold.

"No thanks." Kia says, not even sparing them a glance.

"What else to you have to do?" Ino asked, her turquoise eyes glittering.

"Actually, Naruta and I were going out." Sakura looked up, flicking strands of pink hair out of her light green eyes.

"Going where? You can't go off the school grounds after eight without permission." I shrug.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" The two girls stare at me like I'm a stain on one of their designer tops.

"Oh, well, have a nice time, Sas." I pick up my black trench coat, Kia her leather jacket and we move towards the door hastily.

"I told you Sas was preppy!" She laughs.

"Should we get some of the guys?" I refer to our male best friends who tend to accept me more than the female population of our school.

"Chouji hates clubs, Kiba will come, Shika won't be bother-"

"You can make him come." Kia has Shikamaru wrapped around her little finger, though he'll never admit to it.

"Hm, true, Gaara will come if you ask him and Kankuro loves anywhere with girls. Should we ask Hinata or Tenten?" The blue-haired girl asks.

"I don't talk to them and I'm pretty sure they're scared of me."

"Everybody who doesn't know you if petrified of you, I think it's the hair." She comments, reaching out to ruffle my short, uncombed blonde locks. I glare at Kia, swatting her hand away. "Aw, I'm sorry, Nar, I'll buy an extra large to make up for it!" My frown instantly turns into a grin; I have a thing about alcohol, it's addictive but it takes _a lot_ to get me drunk.

"Yay!" I squeal, jumping up and down, clapping my hands.

"Pinch me, the emo's happy." The death rays are back.

"Actually, emo stands for emotionally unstable so I could be excessively happy and still be emo." I say to the aforementioned 'Uchiha bastard'.

"Whatever." He dismisses. "You going out?" Sasuke asks, his eyes roaming up and down my figure clad in black combats tucked into army boots and trench coat.

"To the local club with some mates."

"You have mates, Uzumaki?" I hear a low growl rumbling at the back of my throat.

"Yes, just like you do, Uchiha, although mine actually like me for more than my social standing." I spin round and march up the corridor, glancing over my shoulder to see Kia flipping him the finger before following me.

"I'll get Shika, Hinata and Tenten. Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba like you better."

Half an hour later, we arrive at the town's only decent club. It lets us in, despite the fact we are obviously under age. I love this place; Kia and I are regulars. I peel off my coat, my body already twitching to the beat and yearning to be out there, dancing my feet away and clutching a bottle of vodka; it's my favourite.

"Woah, Uzumaki, how come you've never worn that top before? I never knew you had curves!" Kankuro says, his perverted eyes taking in my red and black corset-style strappy top.

"You can look, but you can't touch, Kuro!" I tease. "How about that drink then, Kia?" I ask.

"You got it!" She replies, taking my hand and leading me to the bar. Ah, bliss. "It's your favourite song, Nar, get out there!"

"But I've only had one!" I complain to which she quickly orders me a shot which I down in one go. Time to party! I insert myself into the middle of the crowd and let myself go completely. Just as I'm getting into it; hips moving, arms waving, I see Sasuke out of the corner of my eye, watching. For some reason, this makes me more invigorated and my dancing faster.


	2. Just One Dance

-Chapter Two-

-Just One Dance-

"Want to go to the club tonight?" I look up at Neji Huuga, my best mate since birth.

"What's the excuse tonight?"

"I need a drink or eight."

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with Tenten going, would it?"

"Tenten's going?!" I can almost see his ears prick up at that. Only I know about Neji's crush on his work partner, Tenten, a sports scholarship girl. A sport hasn't been invented that she can't do.

"Yeah with Hinata," Neji's cousin, "Saskia and Uzumaki." My eyes automatically darken at the thought of the weird, blonde, emo bitch.

"No guys?"

"Only freaks; Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Kiba."

"_Kiba_." He growls, his overprotective instincts of Hinata kicking in.

"I take it you're even more determined to go now?" He simply pushes his feet into the first shoes he sees and grabs his jacket, looking at me expectantly.

"Fine."

* * *

Grabbing a beer, I survey the crowd of gyrating bodies in the middle of the hot, low-roofed room. Out of the corner of my eye I see Neji talking to Tenten. He says something that makes her laugh. I smirk, my attention drifting back to the dancing people. A brilliantly golden head, gleaming in the flashing lights, catches my attention. I would know that hair anywhere. Naruta Uzumaki.

She looks unusually hot; sapphire eyes lined thickly with black, teeth blindingly white against stained scarlet lips. A narrow waist, curvaceous hips and large breasts that I never knew existed on Naruta are flaunted in her tight, low-cut top. She's dancing wildly to the music, her whole body moving to the beat of the infectious tune. She looks free and happy.

Without really knowing what I'm doing, I move towards her swaying figure.

"Uzumki."

"Uchiha." We seem to have an understanding, a connection in these few, brief seconds.

"One dance?"

"Just one?"

"Of course."

"Then why not?" I've never been much of a dancer, but this is different; it's like her oblivious attitude has rubbed off on me and, for once, I don't care what people think of me. Although it may just be the alcohol.

* * *

"And then he collapsed before waking up the next morning, asking for his mother!" We burst into loud and rowdy laughter, not caring about the looks we are receiving.

"Another dance?" I ask Naruta. Her eyes sparkle at me.

"Why not?" She says, echoing her words of earlier. I think I'm drunk.

Dancing with her, watching her long, white arms sliding over each other, her body twisting sinuously, hair shining in the lights. She looks beautiful. Now I _know_ I'm drunk.

Suddenly I'm kissing her and she's kissing back. Oh God. Why do I _ever_ agree to go to the club with Neji?


	3. Just One Kiss

-Chapter Three-

-Just One Kiss-

He's kissing me. Sasuke bloody Uchiha is _kissing_ me. Why the hell am I kissing him back?! Damn alcohol for being so addictive and making you do things you _know_ you'll regret later. Like kissing your arch-enemy for instance. That defiantly falls under the 'bad' category. Eventually my brain comes into sync with my lips and I pull away. Is it me, or does he look slightly dazed?

Anyway, everyone is staring at us. Kia and Neji look smug, for some reason known only to them, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba stunned, Gaara impassive and Kankuro hasn't looked up from the girl he's attempting to pull.

I walk away from him quickly, slamming a fifty pound note on the counter, grabbing Kia and getting the hell out of there.

"I knew you liked him! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Kia starts to sing. Suddenly I'm facing the floor. "Uh, oh, it looks like you've reached your limit, Nar!" Swirling spots are appearing in front of my eyes. "Don't pass out on me! I can't carry you back on my own...erugh..fine then. I'll call the guys."

I see Gaara's worried face hovering above mine...before everything goes dark.

* * *

Cracking open an eyelid, I'm met with a splitting headache. My orange and black duvet is spinning, a mix of colours.

"Urgh..." I moan, letting my head flop back and almost immediately regretting the decision.

"The monster wakes." 

Now I am one of the fortunate, or unfortunate depending on how you look at it, people who remembers everything the next day. Damn. The memories just make my headache worse. "School in ten." Kia decides to say as if this would improve my mood.

"_Ten __minutes_?! There's no way."

"Stomach ache?"

"Used that last time, how 'bout I can't stop throwing up?"

"Kay." She turns to the mirror, running her hand through her hair and applying a dab of lip gloss.

"How come you're not half dead?"

"Not one drop of alcohol touched my lips." She says smugly. Wondering if it's normal to wish the slow and painful death of your best friend, I struggle out of bed, knowing that my head is too mixed up to attempt school so I need someone to help me straighten it out. That person is my ex.

I probably know more about Gaara than anyone in school, or anyone else full stop. The reason he had the symbol for love tattooed onto his forehead, the reason he doesn't interact with his siblings that much, the reason everyone is petrified of him. He also knows everything about me. Gaara's pretty much my best guy friend, so close we could be siblings.

We used to date about a year or so ago, but it was too weird for me because of the aforementioned 'practically my brother' bit, but everyone who doesn't know us assumes we're still dating. We don't waste our breath explaining our complicated relationship.

Anyway, I shove my head into a hoodie and practise walking for a couple of minutes before I'm sure I can make it to Gaara's dorm without the teachers suspecting I'm hungover. Making my way through the boy's areas, I earn a few wolf whistles probably because I'm in my orange shorts, until they see who I am, then they fall silent.

"Gaara!" His room's empty apart from him like I knew it would be. Gaara doesn't bother going to many lessons but he still gets good marks and he can't get kicked out because his dad's too influential.

"Hey, Nar, you feeling alright?"

"_No_! My head hurts like hell and I'm so fucking confused about last night!"

"Uchiha?"

"Who else would it be?!" Forty five minutes later, he's sitting on his window seat with his back against the wall and mine against his chest.

"Ignore him."

"Huh? _That's_ your great advice?! 'Ignore him'?!"

"What else do you want me to say? Do you like him?"

"Don't you know me at all? I _hate_ him!"

"Then your kiss last night was just a drunken mistake?"

"Obviously..."

"Then why do you need me?" I twist round and peck him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gaara!" He's brilliant, he really is.

* * *

"Remind me again why we have to take all three sciences?" Kia asks. I shrug, glancing around the room. I can't see a single person other than Hinata paying attention to our Chemistry teacher. "Why do we even need to learn Chemistry unless you're planning on being a mad scientist or something?"

"No one in this room is likely to ever have a proper job, anyway. They all really on 'Daddy's plastic and Mummy's connections'."

"Not you."

"Well I don't have a daddy or mummy, do I?"

"I still can't believe you got a scholarship." Kia flips her midnight-blue hair out of her dark green eyes.

"Believe it, cuz I ain't going anywhere."

"Gaara work his magic then?" That sounds wrong.

"Yeah! I still don't know how that boy does it!" Doubly wrong.

"I still don't know how he puts up with your complaints about life." Phew, Kia nicely turned the conversation around.

"I don't complain about life in general, just the people in it!" Kia snorts at me. Seriously. _Snorts_. I bet Shika won't be so attracted to her if she sounds like a pig.

"For this experiment, you will be in your work groups." The teachers says, her voice rising above the steady level of chatter. Unanimous groans echo. The loudest of which is from me.

Kia goes off to Ethan and Mark, her partners. God, she's lucky. They're fit, they like her and she's better than them at everything. While I'm with Sakura and Sasuke. Wait. When did I start calling that fit boy Sasuke?! Wait, _what_?! I think I'm going mad, and I know this has nothing to do with the aftermaths of my hangover. Ahhhhhhhhhh! Still, the look on Sakura's face if she found out that I kissed her beloved Sasuke. Heeheehee.


	4. Just One Smile

-Chapter Four-

-Just One Smile-

She's smiling. That's bad. In my experience, if Naruta smiles, it's my cue to run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. Still, seeing as it's the middle of Chemistry, I don't think that's an option. Maybe if I was Naruta, since she doesn't give a damn about her education, but not me. I have a reputation to uphold. Straight A student, prefect, captain of the football team. Whereas she...well...she doesn't really put any effort into anything other than her artwork.

"So, Sasuke! Are you going to Mimi's party over the weekend? Apparently, her father brought her Live In The Moment, you know, the band, so they can play for her! Isn't that great?!" Sakura gushed as she dumped her pink file on my workbench.

"Hn."

"All the guys are invited too, well, all of the _cool_ guys."

"Is Ethan coming?" Naruta asks sweetly.

"Why yes, he is!" Sakura flutters, forgetting who she's talking to at the memory of 'Ethan'.

"Whore." Naruta mutters. I can't help but let a small bubble of laughter escape.

"_What did you say_?!" Sakura yelled. I quickly wipe the smile off my face. Sakura has an impressive temper that not many people know about.

"Nothing, Sakura, so how much copper sulphate do we add?"

* * *

Finally, _finally_ the bell goes for lunch. I get to my feet quickly, swinging my bag onto my shoulder and making a beeline for Neji.

"Oi, Uchiha! We have to clear up!" Damn Naruta. Now the teacher's noticed and she won't let me go without helping them.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I have cheerleading this lunchtime." Sakura smiles innocently at Mrs Gibson.

"Well, Sakura, you can go." I open my mouth to give an excuse, something about football, but then I see Naruta diligently mopping the bench. I sigh. When did I develop a conscience?

"I'll catch you up." I say to Neji before dumping my bag next to Naruta's vibrantly orange one. She looks up at me in surprise.

"Not making some excuse to Mrs Gibson?" I shrug. "Well if you're staying, for once, you might as well make yourself useful." She throws a cloth at me sharply, catching me off guard. I drop it. She snickers. "So much for the _amazing_ reflexes of the next David Beckham." I glare at her but she continues to laugh. Damn her. It works in shutting everyone else up.

"Let's get this over with."

"No one's forcing you to stay, you don't normally."

"Huh?"

"Every week, it's always me who has to clear up after you and that slut."

"You do?" Why had I never noticed her before, normally she would have kicked up a fuss, demanded that we help her, "And we don't you call Sakura a bitch?"

"She isn't." Naruta shrugs. "She may sleep with any rich, fit guy but she's a nice person, she's just polluted by Ino. So's Temari."

"So you're saying Ino's a bitch."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So you don't think I should date Ino?" She splutters with laughter. Oh god. She has dimples. Why have I never noticed them before? Sakura used to have them too, before she had plastic surgery to get rid of them.

"If you did, I think she would spontaneously combust and every other stalkerish-fan-girl would commit suicide."

"What would you do?"

"Huh? How would it affect me? Except for the fact that my dorm room would be haunted." She's dimpling again.

"You know, this is the first civil conversation we've ever had." She nods pensively. A droplet of water splats up from the bench she's cleaning to land on her cheek. I don't think she notices.

Unthinkingly, I reach over a brush it away with my thumb. Suddenly her sapphire eyes are much too close, but I don't move. Why am I not moving?! Those dimples appear again as she grins at my indecision. That does it for me.

Her legs are locked around my hips, her hands behind my neck as we kiss passionately. I move forwards, her back meeting the bookcase, a couple of sciency hardbacks fall to the floor. We barely notice. She moves her mouth to my neck, nipping, biting, sucking as her tongue flickers over a pressure point. I moan into her hair. My hands slide onto her bare lower back, touching goosebumbs.

"Nar!" I make to pull back but she doesn't let me. "_Naruta_?! Come on! It doesn't take that long to clean a bench!" Now she moves, pushing me under a table and kicking my bag there too, hastily re-doing her top button that had, somehow, come out of its hole.

"Hey, Kia, I was just coming."

"Well hurry up, then!" I see two pairs of long legs walk towards the door. I poke my head over the top to see Naruta winking at me. I smile back, the image of those dimples planted in my mind.

As I head for the door, I nearly trip over something soft. I realize its Naruta's jacket. I lift it to my face, drinking in her scent. Realising what I'm doing, I groan, repeatedly thumping my head against the nearest wall.


	5. Just One Touch

-Chapter Five-

-Just One Touch-

Subtle glances, murmured words and fleeting touches accompany me for the rest of the day. Why do I have to have every lesson with Sasuke? He's torturing me. Slowly. Kia knows something's different about me, she's made that blindingly obvious. The final bell rings, releasing us from the obligation of lessons. Pouring out of the room in which we're _forced_ to learn maths, I see Sasuke jerk his head in the direction of The Tree but Kia grabs my wrist.

"You are going to explain everything to me _now_!"

"I can't right now, Kia!"

"What?!" She lets go of me and spins round, her hand on her hips. She looks petrifying. "You have something better to do than to talk to your best friend?!"

"Um...no..."

"Great!" Her scary smile is back. Over my shoulder, I mouth 'sorry' at Sasuke.

* * *

"So? What's this oh-so-important thing you wanted to tell me?" I ask, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. What? I'm annoyed.

"Why have you had a silly smile on your face all day? Why didn't you do any work in art, your favourite subject? Why haven't you argued with Uchiha once? And who where you going to meet?!" Woah.I haven't seen Kia this worked up since Max got paint on her leather jacket. Hm...I wonder if he's out of hospital yet...? "_Naruta_?!"

"What?!"

"You did it _again_!"

"Did what?"

"Spaced out!"

"Oh. Well basically, I made out with Sasuke after Chem."

"_What_?! The 'Uchiha bastard'?! The guy you've been giving me earache about for the past six years?! The one I've been saying is perfect for you for the same six years?!"

"Yeah...that one..." I mumble.

"About time!" Huh? Is it normal to have such random best friends? "I take it he was the one you were going to meet?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Then go!" I move to the door, "_Wait_!" She drags me back and tries to attack my face with makeup.

"No way in hell, Sas!" I call before darting out of the door. Kia starts to chase me, waving a mascara wand and yelling about her name. There has never been a scarier sight.


	6. Just One Film

-Chapter Six-

-Just One Film-

We've been dating for two weeks. And it's driving me insane. As much as I like her, the fact that Naruta doesn't want anyone to know is so annoying! I finally get a girlfriend that I actually like and I can't tell anyone about it! Still, all of my mates are going to Mimi's tonight. They got special permission to leave school as well.

"Hey." Naruta's soft voice says as she comes in. I never knew she could be nice, but yet, here she is.

"Hey." I answer, pulling her down onto the beanbag next to me and kissing her. I may have got a little carried away since the next thing I know, Naruta is staring at me with raised eyebrows, her top half off.

"Not that I mind, can we watch a film first?" Sighing, I point to the stack of DVD's. She's been putting it off for ages. Ok, two weeks, but it feels like ages to my hormonal, one-track, teenage boy's brain.

This is scary. Not that I'd ever admit that with my girlfriend sitting next to me. Said girlfriend that's laughing her head off at all the gory bits. Ahhhh! No, don't go in there! Another peal of insane laughter. I stare, transfixed at the headless five-year-old on the screen.

"Hahahaha, it's so funny! When he went in and then the clown went whack and...and..." She collapses, her body shaking. There is something seriously wrong with that girl. First she picks that scariest movie that Neji has (which is saying something), laughs at the back 'contains scenes of strong violence and horror. Not suitable for persons aged eighteen or under) and shoves it in.

"Aw, you've gone really white, Sasuke, are you alright?" I'm touched by the concern in her voice, but I can't remove the sight of the clown climbing up to where the main character is...and...letting out a girlish shriek (completely destroying my rep as I do) I bury my head in the cushion. I can feel Naruta staring at me. The sound from the TV stops.

"You know, you could have just told me you didn't like scary films." She says, sliding an arm around my back and stroking it soothingly.

"There is one thing that would make me feel better..." I hint, looking up with soulful eyes. She rolls her eyes at my behaviour before leaning forward to kiss me, her tongue instantly probing every corner of my mouth. She's good. She's very good.

I'm soon lost is a whirl of lust, passion and sapphire eyes.


	7. Just One Barbie

-Chapter Seven-

-Just One Barbie-

I wake at about two in the morning. None of Sasuke's roommates are back yet, thanks god. I quickly scramble around, collecting my clothes and pulling them on. Damn...where the hell is my bra? Why are teenage boys' rooms so messy? I can't stay any longer – they might be back anytime.

I glance over at Sasuke. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, like an innocent baby. I laugh quietly to myself at the memory of his frightened face. Even when he was petrified he still looked cute. Damn him.

I press a kiss to his forehead, an uncommonly nice thing for me to do, before leaving the room.

Ino and Sakura are drunk. Never thought that would happen, given Ino's rule that 'one should never loose control of one's actions'. They interrupt my pretend and Kia's actual sleep.

"Hic...then I was like whatever and she was like no and I was like I really-"They collapse. I look up at Kia, she shrugs and we both go to sleep.

"Uh...my head..."

"That's what you get for drinking so much on your first time getting drunk." I say.

"Don't you have anything to help?" Sakura asks desperately. Her head must _really_ hurt if she's asking me.

"No, sorry!" I say cheerfully. She clutches her head and moans at my loud voice. Taking pity, I say, "Just get some rest today, I'll tell the teachers you're ill."

"You will?"

"'Course." I shrug. "I've been in your position many times myself and know what it feels like. Besides, you're quite nice."

"Thanks...Naruta..."

"No problem, but I'm not making an excuse for Ino. Her, I don't like and nothing you say can make me." She giggles slightly before groaning.

"Just sleep it off, ok?"

"Thanks...Naruta...Uzumaki..." Sakura says as her eyelids close. I loop her arm around my neck and lug her over to her bed before lying her down gently. I smile softly.


	8. Just One Bra

-Chapter Eight-

-Just One Bra-

"Uh...Sasuke? What's this?" I open one eye blearily and see Neji, standing in a stream of light from the window, holding up a black bra. Shit. I roll over, expecting to see Naruta's long-limbed body next to mine, but all I see is a pile of tangled sheets. Sitting up sharply, I look around and can't see any of her clothes anywhere. Well, she could have remembered the bra.

He smirks at me, moving over to sit on the edge of my messy bed.

"Late night?"

"Er..." For once, I have no idea what to say. "You could say that. Anyway, didn't you down galleons of liquor last night? How come you're conscious?"

"Uh uh," Neji says, shaking a finger at me, "You aren't getting off that easily, but, since you ask, I'm just special that way." I glare at him, leaning off the bed to grab a pair of boxers.

"Special huh? I think not." He ignores my attempt to get him off the subject.

"So, how's Naruta?" I jump, dropping the pair of jeans I was holding.

"What about her?" I manage to get out, attempting to sound casual. He shoots me a look that clearly says, do-I-look-that-mentally-retarded? "She's fine." I mumble. He grins.

"I knew it! You and the emo freak!" But, instead of defending her, as I know I should, some remnant of my old self rears up and says,

"We're not actually dating, she's just a good shag." He tilts his head at me, eyes contemplating. I shift my gaze from his piercing stare and look at the door. I think I see a flash of red hair, but I'm not sure.

**A/N:** I know, I know, such a short chapter after such a long wait, I'm sorry! 'grovels at feet of angry readers waving pitchforks' But I hope you liked it - who do you think was listening in on the conversation, hm?

Becki

xxx


	9. Just One Scene

-Chapter Nine-

-Just One Scene-

Gaara looks angry. More than angry even. I've gathered that he wants to rip someone limb from limb slowly and painfully. I wonder who.

"-that absolute _bastard_!" Ok, so it's a guy. "-who does he think he is saying things like that about you!" Wait, what?

"About me?" I ask, looking up from my English essay. He stops pacing and turns to me, pale green eyes startled.

"Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?!"

"Not really." He sighs, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face before he plonks himself down next to me.

"You're dating Uchiha." He says. I gulp, was this what's made him so mad?

"Uh..yeah..."

"I heard him talking to the Hyuuga."

"Hinata?" I ask, teasingly. He glares at me.

"Neji was talking to him about you, laughing about 'him and the emo freak'." I roll my eyes. I'm too used to people calling me emo to be bothered. "Then Uchiha said that you're 'just a good shag'." My heart stops beating. Well, obviously it doesn't since I would be dead, but it feels like it.

He said that? Gaara would never lie, but Sasuke seemed so sincere, though he did want to have sex desperately. Who to believe? I know the answer already, but I don't want to believe it. My ballpoint crunches to tiny shards of plastic in my white-knuckled grip.

He will pay for ripping my heart out.

In Drama we're performing a piece we were given a while ago. It's about a rich guy who's engaged to a rich girl but then he thinks he falls in love with this poor girl only to find that she was tricking him to get her hands on his money. Sas-...Uchiha is the rich man, Sakura is the rich woman and I'm the poor one. Typecasting much? Anyway, due to recent events, I've changed the script. Not that Uchiha and Sakura know. At the end of the performance however...

"I'm not just going to be some rich bastard's whore!" I cry angrily. Sakura looks confused at the unexpected change, but, displaying more intelligence than I originally thought, improvises, looking shocked and slightly defensive of her fiancé. "I'm not just a piece of rubbish that you can throw away when you get bored and I'm _not_ yours! I'm ridding myself of you." I glance at Sakura who's managing to retain her character, "you're welcome to him."

The I stride off the stage leaving a slightly puzzled Sakura and an ashen Uchiha. Applause exploded from the rest of the class, even the people who don't like me, and an enthusiastic drama teacher.

"Excellent, Naruta, your interpretation of the script was riveting! The raw emotion you poured into it!"

"Thanks." I mutter, not used to getting praise from any teacher other than for my art. I hurry over to my seat next to Kia.

"That wasn't in the script." She murmurs out of the corner of her mouth.

"I know."

"Was it real? You know 'rich bastard's whore'?"

"Yes. My way of breaking up with him publicly, but without anyone knowing."

"You always were a drama queen."

"Why thank you Miss. Martin."

"You're welcome Miss. Uzumaki."


	10. Just One Voice

-Chapter Ten-

-Just One Voice-

I'm confused. Which isn't normal, trust me. I don't know what I've done, but it's something bad. 'Rich bastard's whore'? Where had that come from!

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Have I done anything recently that would annoy my girlfriend?"

"Naruta wasn't acting today."

"I know." I mutter, letting my face fall into my hands.

"She broke up with you, huh?" I really need to get a less perceptive best friend.

"Yeah. I sigh, knowing I can't hide anything from Neji.

"I'll ask Tenten."

"_What_! You are _not_ telling Tenten all of my problems!" Neji looks affronted.

"How dumb do you think I am! I'll just ask her what you asked me." I watch him suspiciously for a bit before getting up and stretching.

"Wanna go and get drunk?"

"Is that a trick question?"

* * *

Everything's hazy. Normally I feel better when I'm drunk; less in touch with reality, but now...

Everything Naruta ever said to me, good or bad, is replaying in my mind, her beautiful face, her random love of orange, her strange taste in music. I moan with the complexity of it all; my own head feeling like a strange and unexplored new world. I manage to get outside where I lean against a wall, letting the cool, red bricks press into my forehead.

"You look miserable."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Love sucks."

"You love her!" The voice in my head sounds shocked.

"Of course I do, how could I not? Her laughter, her dimples, her voice. She's perfect."

"You really _are_ drunk."

"I know."

_A/N: Awwwww! He said he loved her! But only to voice in his head...or was it...?_

_Becki_

_x_


	11. Just One Pig

-Chapter Eleven-

-Just One Pig-

"Naruta."

"No."

"No what?"

"I refuse to move."

"Gerard Way's outside."

"That's not going to work again."

"Pete Wentz is outside."

"_Where_!" I stumble out from under my duvet and hurl myself at the window, nearly breaking my neck on torture device (a pink high-heeled shoe) as I so.

"You're _so_ blonde, Nar." Kia shakes her head. "Anyway, Gaara's been trying to talk to you for ages. Important news apparently."

"Tell him to go fuck himself."

"It's about Sasuke."

"Tell him to go fuck himself then jump off a cliff."

"You'd kill me if I did."

"True."

"So you'll talk to him?"

"I s'pose so."

"Yay!" I hate her happiness.

* * *

"Uchiha loves you."

"Mhm and pigs can fly."

"Oh look what just flew past."

"Hilarious, Gaara."

"No seriously, he told me."

"Sasuke Uchiha talked to you of his own free will!" I turn to him from my position on the branch next to his.

"Well, he was a bit intoxicated..."

"_He was drunk_! Honestly, Gaara."

"People often speak the most truth when they don't know it."

"Yeah right."

"You told me you liked Uchiha once when you were completely pissed."

"_When_!"

"Couple of years ago."

"I didn't even know I liked him then!"

"Exactly." He smiles smugly.

"But trust me, Uchiha doesn't love me, you told me yourself that he said I was 'just a good shag'."

"Well he was talking to the Hyuuga at the time so he wouldn't want it to seem that he actually liked you."

"You're too deep for your own good."

"I know."

"You should be a psychiatrist."

"No way in hell." I laugh, the sound echoing through the branches and leaves of The Tree, the first time I've laughed since I dumped Sasuke.

_A/N: I know! Loads and loads of speech - but I hope you liked it! Review...?_

_Becki_

_x_


	12. Just One Fag

-Chapter Twelve-

-Just One Fag-

"There's a dance coming up."

"I know."

"You going?"

"Obviously. I'm expected to."

"Who are you asking?" I think back to what Naruta said about Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura."

"That'll make her day." Neji snorts as he puffs on his cigarette debonairly.

"I take it you're asking Tenten?" Neji turns an interesting shade of red.

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes then." I bring my own fag to my lips.

"Hey, Sakura." I say casually. My pink-haired work partner looks like she's about to pass out. Naruta ignores us.

"H...hi...Sasuke."

"You know there's a dance coming up?" She nods mutely. "Well I was wondering if you want to got with me?" She miraculously regains the power of speech.

"_Yes_! I _love_ to!" She flings her arms around my neck. Over her shoulder I see Naruta staring at me with hate-filled eyes. I know I've just hurt her. But I don't care. No. I defiantly do _not_ care.


	13. Just One Hunger

-Chapter Thirteen-

-Just One Hunger-

I glare at Sasuke. How _dare_ he! Well, I'll just have to get him back. Oh, yes. Just you wait and see, Uchiha.

* * *

Kia and I step through the doors into our decorated school hall. Nearly every male eye is drawn to us.

My hair has been brushed, straightened and combed into place so that it resembles a short pixie cut. Think black eyeliner circles my blue orbs, spiralling out from the right hand corner of my left eye in a weird pattern that Kia did. A short, black, strapless dress (with a wide orange belt around my waist) covers my figure with black high-heels with black ties that wind their way up my legs. A necklace made of alternately black and orange chunky beads is around my neck with a matching bracelet on my wrist. I admit, I did take ages getting ready; I wanted to show Sasuke what he was missing.

Kia looks great too in midnight blue, then again, she always does. I flirt, talk and (most importantly) dance. I know he can't resist my dancing. I see him watch me, take in every twist and turn that I make. There's something in his eyes. Something I can't quite identify. But then I see it again as Kankuro's eyes follow Ino in her tight, short and low-cut pink number. Hunger. I smirk.

As I weave my way towards Kia, and large hand grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the hall and into a deserted corridor. I'm slammed roughly against the wall and my assailant attacks my mouth with his own. At least...I hope it's a he...

I realise who it is a second later. I know his (yes, it is a guy) kiss, his touch, him. I pull away.

"My, my, I never knew I had this affect on you." I tease.

"You know perfectly well." He moves in again but I stop him.

"Am I just your whore?" I ask, unconsciously tilting my head to give him better access to my neck. He instantly places kisses on the skin newly exposed to him.

"Never. I...I..." We pause, still with limbs wrapped around each other and still oh, so close but staring deep into each other's eyes. I see something flicker in his. Not hunger, or passion, but something else. He opens his mouth to say something but a small noise from the end of the corridor sends our gazes to there instead.

Sakura. My heart wrenches at the sight of her pale, drawn face. Then she turns and runs. Sasuke turns back to me but I wrestle my way out of his embrace.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to her." He looks at me incredulously. "Please?" He nods and kisses my hand before I run off in the direction Sakura took.

I find her in the girl's bathroom. I force every other occupant out before knocking on the door of her stall.

"Sakura?"

"Go," Sniff, "Away." Sob.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, you shouldn't have found out that way."

"You think?"

"No, I know you shouldn't have. Sasuke shouldn't have asked you to the dance either, he only did it to get me back."

"Back?" Shit.

"Yeah, we dated for a couple of weeks, then Gaara told me that Sasuke told Neji I was just a good shag."

"That must have hurt."

"It did." She unlocks the door and presents me with her tearstained face. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I try to lead her towards the door.

"I can't go out there looking like this!"

"I'll sneak you to our room, then we can find you a more suitable outfit." I say, eyeing her dress which is not dissimilar to Ino's, except the colour looks ok on Ino, not so much on Sakura. Which reminds me. "Sakura, where's Temari?"

"She's been thrown out of the group."

"Why?!"

"She refused to wear the dress Ino wanted her to."

"I bet that didn't go down well."

"You're right there." Sakura laughs. Not the petty, demure, well-rehearsed laugh she shares with the other Barbies, but a full and natural laugh. It's beautiful.

"You should laugh like that more often." I say. She instantly covers her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's hideous, isn't it?"

"Not at all, and don't let Ino tell you so, now come on, let's dry those tears."

"Naruta?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. You and Sasuke are perfect for each other." I blush.

"It's alright, Sakura, a friend helping a friend."

* * *

I am immensely proud of myself. Sakura looks normal. Well, as normal as an extremely pretty girl who's finally let that show can look. I toned down her makeup and put her in a simple mint-green dress that matches her eyes. Boys swamp her, but I force them back with a glare. Oh, the power I have.

"Sakura, you can dance with whoever you want if you promise to dance with one of my friends first."

"Of course, Naruta."

"Don't be put off by what you've heard about him either; he's a really nice guy."

"Naruta...who is i-"

"Gaara, Sakura. Sakura, Gaara. Enjoy the dance!" I am amazing.

"I know you are." A pair of arms encircle my waist, the owner resting their chin of the top of my head. I break out of his hold.

"A) Did I just say that aloud? B) Don't do that because it just reminds me how short I am. And c) Don't do that 'cause it musses up my hair! Oh, and I'll dance with you later, I've got a _lot_ of matchmaking to do!" I whirl off, leaving Sasuke shaking his head.

_A/N: Omg, only one more chapter left !! Please review !!_

_Becki_

_x_


	14. Just Three Words

-Chapter Fourteen-

-Just Three Words-

I watch Naruta as she hurries from person to person. I sigh.

Neji and Tenten.

Shikamaru and Saskia.

Kiba and Hinata.

Ethan and Temari.

Kankuro and Ino (judging by the display opposite me).

And now apparently, Gaara and Sakura.

Naruta is working her magic everywhere. But not here. Where the hell is she? Suddenly a set of slim arms slid around my stomach.

"Looking for me?" I turn and put my own arms around her. She smiles up at me, her eyes shining. As she leans forward to put her head on my chest, I whisper,

"I love you." There. I said it. Shock in those sapphire orbs. Then something else.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." There we stand, swaying to the music as the lights glitter around us.

_A/N: It's done !! Wooooh !! I hope that's the ending everyone wanted (though it was ridiculously cliche), pleasepleaseplease review !! Thanks to apsolutly everyone who's reviewed this story - couldn't have done it without you. Look out for the sequel to this coming soon (possibly in a day or two) called Consequences of Competion !!_

_Becki_

_x_


End file.
